Until We Meet Again
by MoonlightSpirit
Summary: It's the last day of Camp Rock and everyone's saying goodbye. Mitchie sadly says goodbye to her friends. When Mitchie and Shane take a ride in a canoe, they find something special in each other. Songfic to 'Our Time Is Here' from Camp Rock soundtrack.


**I just got the soundtrack for Camp Rock this weekend and when I heard the bonus track **_**Our Time Is Now **_**by Demi Lovato, Meaghan Martin and Aaryn Doyle**_**, **_**I thought of this story. So here's **_**Until We Meet Again.**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock or the songs **_**Our Time Is Here **_**or **_**Gotta Find You.**_

It was the last day of camp and Camp Rock was crowded with parents and kids. Friends were saying goodbye, exchanging e-mails and phone numbers. A few girls were crying as they hugged their friends, promising to meet over the school year or see each other next summer.

_We're done but it's not over_

_  
We'll start it again_

_  
Out to the end of the day_

Mithcie was looking around for her friend...

"Caitlyn!" Mitchie called. She watched her curly haired friend turn around and the two of them made their way to each other.

"I can't believe it's the last day of camp!" Caitlyn said.

"I know, I'm gonna miss you," Mitchie said hugging her.

"You're coming back next summer aren't you?" Caitlyn asked.

"Of course," Mitchie said as she and Caitlyn let go of each other, "My mom's still going to be the cook."

"Oh, I'm going to miss her cooking," Caitlyn sadly. Mitchie was about to reply when she felt someone tap her shoulder. Mitchie turned around to see Tess, Peggy and Ella.

"Hi," Tess said nervously, "I just wanted to say you were really good at Final Jam Mitchie."

"Amazing!" Ella added excitedly.

"And I'm sorry about the way I treated you," Tess said, holding out her hand, "Friends?" Mitchie shook her hand and said with a smile, "Friends." Tess smiled back and went to where her mother was waiting for her.

_  
It keeps getting better_

_  
Don't be afraid_

_  
We'll do it together_

"Mitchie!" called out a male voice. Mitchie and Caitlyn looked around, trying to locate the speaker.

"Over there," said Caitlyn pointing. Mitchie looked at where Caitlyn was pointing and saw Shane Gray coming toward them.

"Hi, Shane," said Mitchie, "Great job at Final Jam."

"You too," Shane said, "Actually I wanted to talk to you. In private." Mitchie turned to Caitlyn.

"You don't mind do you?" she asked.

"Of course not," Caitlyn says, "Go. I'll tell your mom where you are." Mitchie followed Shane away from the crowd.

_Come on_

_  
Come on_

_  
You know_

_  
It's your time to move_

_  
It's my time move_

"Where are we going?" Mitchie asked. Shane led her to the canoes.

"For old times sake?" he said with a grin. Mitchie grinned back and the two of them pushed one of the canoes into the water and got in. They were able to row it into the middle of the lake.

"Hey, we're getting better at this," Shane said as they rowed.

"Like we're not going in circles?" Mitchie asked with a laugh. Shane laughed with her. The Mitchie's smile faded as she looked at the water.

"What's wrong?" Shane asked.

"I don't want to leave this all behind," Mitchie said, "All that happened this summer. It's the best summer I've ever had."

"Me too," Shane said, looking at her, "It's going to be hard to leave."

_  
Come on_

_  
Come on_

_  
Let go_

_  
Leave it all behind_

_  
Your past and mind_

"To bad we can't go back and relive it all," Shane said as he stopped rowing.

"I wouldn't change a thing that happened though," Mitchie said.

"Not even that lie you told?" Shane said. Mitchie blushed.

"Why did you lie about your mom?" Shane asked. Mitchie sighed.

"Because I've always been the invisable girl," Mitchie said, "For once, I wanted to be seen."

"I think you were seen at Final Jam," Shane said. Mitchie smiled at the memory.

"I was so nervous," she said, "But when I started singing, it's like all those worries just faded away and I let the music take over."

_Gone are the days of summer_

_  
We couldn't change it if we tried_

_  
Why would we want to?_

_  
Let's go where we got to_

There was silence for a moment. Mitchie was the first one to break it.

"Will I ever see you again?" she asked, looking right at Shane, a hint of sadness in her voice.

"Of course," Shane said softly, "I'm defiantly coming back next year. And we can see each other during the school year. We can talk on the phone and e-mail. I mean, who knows what could happen between then and now. I may see you at the mall one day." Mitchie laughed.

"I would like that," she said.

_  
Our paths will cross again in time_

_  
It's never the same tomorrow_

_  
And tomorrow's never clear_

_  
So come on_

_  
Come on_

_  
You know_

_  
Our time_

_  
Our time is here_

"But how can you be certain?" Mitchie asked, "Your Shane Gray. You'll probably meet some beautiful movie star girl and forget all about this. About me." To her surprise, Shane reached out it took her hand in his. Mitchie looked from their intertwined hands to his dark brown eyes.

"I'll never forget you Mitchie. No matter what happens between now and when we meet again," Shane said in such a gentle voice that Mitchie felt her heart hammer in her chest.

"But-" she said, but was cut off by Shane's hand on her mouth. And he was giving her that look again. The same look he gave her when he sung _Gotta Find You _for her.

"You're giving me that look again," Mitchie said softly, Shane's hand still on her mouth.

"Yeah," Shane said, looking into Mitchie's dark brown eyes with an intense look in his own eyes, "But now I know why." And then his hand was replaced his lips.

_We know, but we're not certain_

_  
How can we be?_

_  
How can we see what's ahead?_

_  
The road keeps on turning_

_  
And all we can do is travel each day to the next_

Mitchie's worries melted away as Shane's lips moved against hers. Her eyes fluttered shut as the world disappeared, leaving just the two of them.

_Come on_

_  
Come on_

_  
You know_

_  
It's your time to move_

_  
It's my time move_

_  
Come on_

_  
Come on_

_  
Let go_

They parted slightly, resting their foreheads against each other.

"Whoa," they said at the same time.

"I don't want this all to end," Mitchie said quietly. Shane grinned.

"You know, I'm not doing anything next weekend," Shane said, tucking a strand of Mitchie's hair behind her ear, "How about we spend the weekend together? Just you and me? And I can get you a ticket to my next show."

"I would love that," Mitchie said happily, her bright smile returning.

"There's that smile I love," Shane said. That only made Mitchie smile wider.

_  
Leave it all behind_

_  
Your past and mind_

_Gone are the days of summer_

_  
We couldn't change it if we tried_

_  
Why would we want to?_

_  
Let's go where we got to_

_  
Our paths will cross again in time_

_  
It's never the same tomorrow_

_  
And tomorrow's never clear_

"Maybe we should get back," Shane said, "Before people start to worry." Mitchie agreed and they rowed back to shore. Or attempted to. Shane had reached for his oar and missed, falling in the water and tipping over the canoe, bringing Mitchie with him. When they surface, they took one look at each other and burst out laughing.

"You're soaked," Michie laughed.

"That's what happens when a canoe tips into the water," Shane laughed, "Let's try to get this thing up right." The two of them turned over the canoe and got back in. It took a while to get in though since they kept tipping over the canoe and laughing. When they finally attempted to get in, they rowed back to shore.

_  
So come on_

_  
Come on_

_  
You know_

_  
Our time_

_  
Our time is here_

_Yeah! Yeah!_

_  
Come on_

_  
Come on_

_  
Come on_

_Our time is here_

When they reached the shore and put the canoe back, Shane and Mitchie looked at each other and laughed again.

"We're totally soaked," Shane said. He shook his head like a dog, shaking out the water.

"Shane!" Mitchie laughed, "You're getting water all over me!"

"It's not going to make much of a difference," said Shane, "You're already wet." His hair was sticking up at odd angles from where he shook it. Mitchie giggled.

"What's so funny?"" Shane asked.

"You're hair," Mitchie said, fixing his hair, "There, much better." They made their way back to the crowd, talking about everything that happened during the summer.

_Gone are the days of summer_

_(Summer, summer)_

_  
We couldn't change it if we tried_

_  
So come on_

_  
Come on_

_  
Come on_

When they reached the crowd again, Mitchie's mother found them, digital camera in hand.

"Why are you two soaking wet?" she asked. Shane and Mitchie looked at each other and smiled.

"It's a long story," Mitchie said.

"Well get your friends together," her mother said, "I want to take a picture." So Mitchie found Katlin, Peggy, Ella and even Tess. The five of them and Shane posed for a picture near a large tree, Shane and Mitchie standing in the back, Shane with his arm around Mitchie's waist. Katlin was standing on Mitchie's other side and Peggy was standing on Shane's other side. Tess and Ella were sitting on the ground in front of Mitchie and Shane. They were all smiling brightly as Mitchie's mom took the picture.

_Come on_

_  
Come on_

_  
Come on_

_So come on_

_  
Come on_

_  
You know_

Of course her mother didn't stop there. She took a pictures of practically everyone Mitchie said bye too. Before leaving, Mitchie shared on last long kiss with Shane before getting in her mother's truck and driving away from Camp Rock, waving back at everyone until they were out of view. Mitchie sat back in her seat until her cell phone began beeping, signaling she had a text message. Mitchie pulled her cell phone out of her pocket and saw it was a text message from Shane. It said:

_**Until we meet again :D**_

_**Love,**_

_**Shane Gray**_

Mitchie smiled as she put her cell phone back in her pocket and leaned back into her seat. She couldn't wait until next summer.

_  
Our time_

_  
Our time is here_

**Well, there's the end of **_**Until We Meet Again. **_**I've read that there may be a Camp Rock sequel and I can't wait for it :) Please Review!**


End file.
